Runaways
by PIA PENELOPE
Summary: This is my first TDI story! woo. well anyways main couples! DxC, TxG, OxI and BxG. Enjoy. Yea I'm not so good at the summary... Warn throughout the story, when they are teens theres gonna be bad language. Oh and please review! It will mean alot to me. :
1. 1st grade

Runaways

Characters- Courtney Daniels, Trent Elliot, Duncan Parker, Bridgette Cole, Gwen Miranda (and more later on.)

"Hey Bridgette!" waved Courtney. Courtney is best friends, with Bridgette, Gwen and Trent, ever since they were in diapers.

They always had play dates, while their mom's gossip, about work and crappy soap opera endings. Their mom's are also friends too.

"Hey Courtney!" yelled Bridgette. The two six year olds ran to hug each other.

First grade was such an important moment, for them.

"Hey, guys-I mean girls." A small Trent, said meekly behind there backs.

"Trent!" the two girls yelled and hugged.

----In the classroom---

Gwen came five minutes later. "Okay, honey have a fun day at school."

A woman with black/ brown hair, with pale skin said. "But I don't wanna." Whined a girl with also pale skin, black hair and gray/black eyes.

"But honey look who's over there." Gwen's mom said, pointing, to the small group of 3.

Gwen looked up and saw her friends waving, her face quickly lit up. "Bye mama!" she quickly said and ran.

---During recess---

Outside, behind a tall, fat tree. The groups of 4 were sitting in a circle, talking.

"So… Bridgette," asked Courtney. "Did you get that new Malibu Barbie?" "Yea, but her arm is broken and the store won't take it back." Bridgette said sadly

. "Well," Courtney said while getting up, and trying to look superior. "Go to court." "Huh?" asked Bridgette in confusion.

Courtney smiled brightly at her friend and said, "My daddy says, when something is bad, I can sue." Bridgette stared at Courtney as if to say, 'what the heck did she just say?'

Luckily Trent asked the question, Bridgette was thinking of. "What's sue?" "Daddy says that suing a person is that, you go to court, sue how much money or something like that, and win a battle-," "YOU MEAN LIKE A FIGHT?!" Trent interrupted.

"Um, I'm not sure, daddy told me when I'm older, I'll understand." Courtney said confused.

Gwen on the other hand, was in her own little world, drawing in her notebook. "Whatcha, drawing Gweny?" asked Trent, "a rotten acorn." Said Gwen smugly.

Out of the group, Gwen was the best at drawing; Bridgette was good at surfing and gymnastics. Courtney liked to sing and play violin. And Trent liked guitar.

"Eww it's rotten." Whined Courtney. "Oh well." Gwen smiled. Then, Trent smiled too. The bell rang and they went back in. Gwen kicked the acorn.

-End of school day-

The, school day is over, and everybody parents came to pick them up. Gwen's mom came in her boyfriend's car.

Gwen scowled slightly and went to the car. Then, Trent's dad came in the van, with Trent's sister Jamie. And Courtney and Bridgette, walked home with their moms.


	2. New Neighbor?

A/N: Hi! There this is chapter 2! Who's there new neighbor? You'll find out, right now! XD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TDI characters.

-Courtney and Bridgette. Going home-

Bridgette and Courtney, live almost next to each other. Except another house was wedge, between their houses.

Courtney's mom is a tall slender woman, with dirty brown/blonde hair, really tan skin and hazel eyes.

Bridgette's mom is a head shorter then Courtney's mom, slender, light tan with bright green eyes and beach blonde hair.

Both moms' were chatting about taking a gym class and complaining about their thighs, as always. Courtney and Bridgette learned to ignore them.

Almost, by their house's, they saw that the middle house, had a moving van in front of it. Then, they saw a woman, a man and two boys.

An older and younger one. "Look, those must be the parents," assumed Bridgette's mom. "Let's welcome them." She added.

Both, moms went to welcome the other parents. The girls then noticed a boy, with coal black hair, teal blue eyes and light skin.

Then, an older boy, similar to the younger, but with green eyes.

The older boy, shrugged, put his hand in his pockets, and went inside. Then Bridgette shrugged a little and turned to Courtney. "Let's say hi." Courtney hesitated, but went along.

The boy didn't notice them coming, because he was playing with a brown/white dog. "Hi." Said Bridgette. The kid looked up, "hi you guys live here?" he asked.

"Yea, we are your neighbors." Replied Bridgette. It seems like the boy was confused. "We?" he asked. "Oh me and my friend Courtney." He looked at both, still confused.

Bridgette pointed to herself, "I'm Bridgette," "and that's Courtney." She, said while poking Courtney. Courtney glanced at him and then quickly looked down. "…Hi" she mumbled.

She was really shy around new people. "Oh…my name is Duncan." He said. Bridgette stared at Courtney, with a weird expression. "Welcome." She said to Duncan.

Petey was next to Duncan, looking at the kids, and then walked to Bridgette. "Aww, he's cute! What's his name?" she asked. Duncan squatted down to pet, his dog's head. "Petey." He answered.

Petey barked a small bark and walked to Courtney. Courtney crouched down to pat his head. Petey licked her face, Courtney rubbed the slobber off. "Eww…" she said, and giggled.

Duncan smiled. "Cici lets go." Called Courtney's mom. "Come on bee." Said Bridgette's mom. "See you later Duncan." Waved Bridgette and ran to her mom.

Courtney was still looking at the ground and kicked a rock. "Bye." She quickly said. Then grabbed her mom's hand. "Bye." Duncan said, and continued to play with Petey.

---Duncan's house---

"Duncan! Come here now!" yelled, a muscular man with black hair, a scar on his cheek and crystal blue eyes. Duncan simply came in the room, hands behind his back smiling.

"Yes dad?" he asked, with innocent eyes. "Get this dead bird out of the box!" he yelled, pointing at the box, in disgust. "Petey bought it!" Duncan yell, wiping the smile off his face, being replace with a mad face.

His dad inhaled deeply, putting his hand to his face. Then exhale. "Well, take it out, and stop that mutt, from bringing anything else!" he screamed furiously. Petey was behind the couch and went to the kitchen.

Duncan's dad was never fond, of the dog. He never liked it when it comes in the house, 'making a racket'. But Duncan's mom was sweeter and convinced him a little.

-31/2 hours later (6:30pm)-

Finally, all the furniture was put inside the house, and Duncan's parents were in the garage, fixing things. Duncan was in his room, reading a hulk comic book.

He was really amazed at the hulk's story. He turned around only to find Blake by the door. "Hey twerp." Blake said. He looked around Duncan's room.

"Where's Petey?" Duncan not taking his eyes away from the comic book said, "He's outside." Blake was 10 and dreams to be a cop, just like his and Duncan's parents.

"M'kay." Blake said flatly. Duncan waited so he can leave; he then pulled out a game boy, from under his pillow.

-Courtney's house-

"So you met a new friend." said Courtney's mom. "Well, we are not really friend's mommy." Courtney said quietly.

"Ok, then, but you and Bridgette, are the only kids he knows." She paused, and sighed, "Be nice to him." she then added. Courtney nodded, looking down, at her pink bunny slippers.

It was already 8:30pm, time for Courtney's bed time. Both she and her mom were on her bed, while her mom brushed Courtney's hair.

Courtney's bed was the kind of bed that has a canopy, above it. But her dad put glittery butterflies, dangling from it. Looking at the butterflies was the only thing that relaxed her.

"All done." Her mom said, smiling. "Now time for bed." She said while giving her a kiss on the head.

-Bridgette's house-

"Ow!!! Mom, that hurts!" exclaimed Bridgette. Her mom was also brushing her hair. Except Bridgette's hair, when wet, was full of knots.

"Hold still bee!" Bridgette's mom grunted, while trying to get the brush off her hair.

"Your hair is a jungle!" she exclaimed. Bridgette sighed and tried to hold still. She was staring at her carpet, it reminded her of sand. She smiled, and remembers, going to her grandma's house, in Florida.

Then she glanced at Hammy, her tan colored hamster. He was in his cage on the nightstand sleeping, as if there was no people arguing, or shouting in pain. "Finally!" her mom huffed, and then threw her hands in the air.

"No more knots." She added. Bridgette put on a pout and rubbed her had. "Ow…" she complained. Her mom patted her head, and then kissed it. She smiled and said, "Sorry sweets, goodnight."

She tucked Bridgette in. "Goodnight." Bridgette yawned.

-Back at Duncan's house-

It was 9:45pm; Duncan was supposed to sleep an hour ago. Instead he was jumping on his bed happily. "DUNCAN!" yelled his dad. "GO TO SLEEP! NOW!"

Yea Duncan heard him, but he didn't listen. The door was opening and he stopped jumping, and quickly sat down.

Luckily, it was his mom. "Sweetie, go to sleep, you start school tomorrow." She said.

Duncan stared at her, letting everything sink in. "What?! School?! No!" Duncan wailed, his arms up. His mom stared till he was quiet again.

"Calm down, those two girls you met, will be there tomorrow." She quickly added. Duncan sighed furiously and lay down. His mom put the quit over him.

"Its going to be alright and we got your supplies, so you won't get in trouble." Duncan blinked at his mom; she didn't know that trouble… trouble is his middle name.


End file.
